In an aircraft, cabin components, such as facing parts, overhead compartments or passenger seats, but also entire cabin units, such as a toilet unit, a kitchen unit or the like, must be fastened to the load-bearing fuselage of the aircraft. Aircraft fuselages are generally constructed from stringers and formers. The stringers extend substantially in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft, whereas the formers extend transverse to the stringers. The stringers and formers conventionally consist of aluminum and account for a considerable proportion of the total weight of the aircraft. Usually, the cabin components are mostly fastened to the formers and/or stringers by rivet or screw joints. For this purpose the formers and stringers are drilled in appropriate positions and a fastening fitting is then fastened by means of a rivet or screw in the drilled hole which has been produced. The operating and crash loads produced from the components are advantageously introduced into the aircraft fuselage by the fastening fittings.
Recently, efforts have been made also to use lighter carbon-fiber-reinforced plastics materials when producing the aircraft fuselage. In a CFRP aircraft fuselage of this type, at least the stringers are formed of a carbon-fiber-reinforced plastics material having a trapezium-shaped profile, whereas the formers are still made of aluminum. However, in a trapezium-shaped profile of this type it has proved disadvantageous that, owing to the lack of internal access, the conventional application method of riveting or screwing is not practicable. The application method of blind riveting is also entirely unsuitable. The CFRP structures comprise directional fibers which may disadvantageously be disturbed by the small closing head of a conventional blind rivet. Rivet joints in the CFRP structure are made using special rivets having special snap heads and closing heads and cannot be used, or can only be used with great effort, in hollow profiles without internal access.
Publication DE 10 2007 060 030 A1 describes a device for mounting electrical or fluid-conveying lines on a structure of an aircraft or spacecraft. The device described comprises a basic holder arrangement which can be fastened to a predetermined fastening portion of the structure. A system holder for mounting the systems is also provided and can be fastened to the basic holder arrangement in variable locations, based on the fastening portion. The advantage of this invention is that a route of a system can be varied in a flexible manner even during the finishing assembly. The system holder is fastened to the structure via associated chain-link basic holders, the individual chain-link basic holders being clipped to one another and fastened to the structure by means of a rivet joint.
Publication DE 10 2007 019 305 A1 describes a fastening arrangement for fastening a component to an aircraft fuselage. In this case, the component is fastened to an associated aircraft stringer via a fitting, specific engagement elements which are provided being brought into positive engagement with associated recesses.